The present invention relates to a base of a foldable baby bed, and particularly to one, which has relatively smooth pivotal movement to be not easily damaged under frequent pivotal movement of the parts for folding and stretching of the baby bed, and is compact for permitting the baby bed to be folded to a desired small size.
Referring to FIGS. 14 and 15, a conventional base for a foldable baby bed includes a middle member 10, a first pivotal rod 20, a second pivotal rod 30 and two turning members 60.
The middle member 10 has an elongated shape, and has holed connecting protrusion sets 105 at two ends, and holed connecting protrusion sets 103 at intermediate portions. Receiving hollows 101 are formed between the central support rod (not numbered) and each of the connecting protrusion sets 103, each having a spring 102 disposed therein.
The first pivotal rod 20 is pivoted to one of the connecting protrusion sets 103 with a locating block 201 being connected to a lower end of the corresponding spring 102; a curved recess 203 is formed at an outer end; a corresponding wall 107 in the gap 106 between two connecting protrusions of one of the sets 105, and the curved recess 203 are arranged abreast.
The second pivotal rod 30 is pivoted to the other connecting protrusion set 103 with a locating block 301 being connected to a lower end of the corresponding spring 102. And, an outer end curved recess 302, and the corresponding wall 107 in a gap between the connecting protrusions of the other set 105 are arranged abreast.
Thus, the springs 102 bias the curved recesses 203, and 302 of the pivotal rods 20 and 30 upwards to connect the walls 107 of the middle member 10. The first pivotal rod 20 is pivoted to an inner end portion of the second pivotal rod 30 from the inner end portion, and is connected to a belt 40 passed through an elongated hole 104 of the middle member 10 such that the pivotal rods 20 and 30 can be pivoted for moving the outer end curved recesses 203 and 302 away from the walls 107 by pulling the belt 40.
The turning members 60 each has a rod part (not numbered) turnably passed through the corresponding connecting protrusion set 105; the rod parts each has a stopping element 601 projecting out from a lower side of the middle part.
Thus, when the outer end curved recesses 203 and 302 are moved away from the walls 107 of the middle member 10 by pulling the belt 40, the stopping elements 601 of the turning members 60 are no long stopped from moving by the curved recesses 203 and 302. Therefore, the rod parts of the turning members 60 can be turned in the connecting protrusions 105 for the connecting rods 50 connected to two ends of the turning members 60 to pivot inwardly of the baby bed for folding of the baby bed.
However, the connecting base for a foldable baby bed is found to have drawbacks as follows:
1. The baby bed still can""t be folded into a satisfactorily small size because the middle member of the base, which decides the size of the baby bed after folding, has relatively big transverse cross section area, and is relatively long.
2. The pivotal rods 20 and 30 with pivotal connection of the kind get damaged very easily under frequent pivotal movement for folding and stretching of the baby bed.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a base for a foldable baby bed, which can""t be easily damaged by frequent movement of the parts in folding and stretching the baby bed, and which is compact for permitting the baby bed to be folded into a satisfactorily small size.
The base of a foldable baby bed of the present invention has a main body, two axles, four connecting members and a controlling handle.
The main body has a receiving room with a tube-shaped element up and down movably received therein. The main body receives a movable engaging board in it with a connecting bolt passed through the engaging board; the engaging bolt is connected to the tube-shaped element from an upper end, and passed through an upper spring disposed between a lower end of the receiving room, and an upper side of the engaging board. The connecting bolt is further passed through a lower spring disposed between the board and a nut connected to a lower end of the bolt for permitting the board to move together with the tube-shaped element.
The axles are each turnably passed through a pair of through receiving holes of the main body, and each has a rod-shaped engaging part having two end portions sticking out from a middle part of the axle. The main body has intermediate gaps between the through receiving holes for the rod-shaped engaging parts to be movably received therein.
The connecting members are connected to a respective one of end portions of the axles sticking out from the through receiving holes. The connecting members each has a connecting room pivotally connected to a corresponding one of the connecting rods pivoted to the frame of the bed.
The controlling handle has two holed cam parts at two ends, and is pivotally connected to the main body by means of a pivotal rod passed through the cam parts, a through hole of the main body, and the tube-shaped element; the cam parts are fitted onto a respective one of hollows on two sides of the main body; the through hole for the pivotal rod has an elongated opening for permitting the handle to be pivoted on the pivotal rod to move the engaging board up and down together with the pivotal rod and the tube-shaped element.
The engaging board is moved down by means of pivoting the handle to an unlocking position, for engaging holes on two end portions of the board to separate from the corresponding sticking-out end portions of the middle rod-shaped engaging part of the axles for permitting the axles to turn in the through receiving holes to pivot the connecting rods to fold the baby bed. The engaging board is moved up to lock the rod-shaped engaging parts of the axles from the engaging holes to fix the connecting rods at a stretched position.